Galaxy of Emptiness.
by Minty Fresh
Summary: This is a bit of angst that I thought up after watching Cry Your Name last night. It does have a somewhat happy ending for the dreamers. Not really for Tess lovers :D sorry
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is purely for me, if u happen to like it too then thats good,  
if you don't well, then thats ok too.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, or the characters, they are   
all owned by Jason Katmis and such and such.  
This is written after cry your name. I am british so i havn't seen the   
rest of the eps, though i know the general plot.  
Also i don't have any ideas about medical stuff so forgive me if i got it   
wrong!!!!!!!! don't sue me please!  
Warning, possible angst.  
  
Crashdown.  
  
*The woods are lovely, dark and deep  
But I have promises to keep  
and miles to go before I sleep  
and miles to go before I sleep.*  
  
  
Liz's knees fell out from underneath her, the reciept still clutched in   
her hands. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over as she leant against  
the counter. The boy by her side looked down and then turned and left  
the cafe, the jingling sound announcing her departure.  
She felt the aching loss where Alex had filled her life, that couldn't be   
filled now he was gone.  
As the rain pounded on outside the storm continued inside. In Liz.  
  
Evans' house.  
  
Max threw the baseball, harder and harder against the wall of his room.  
Each throw continued in strength the last one bringing up a puff of plaster  
dust from it and leaving a small dent.  
Isobel rushed through Max's door with a frown on her tear-stained face.  
"Max? What the hell are you doing?"  
Max looked down at the baseball gripped in his hands. He let it fall to the floor  
and then looked up at Isobel.  
"Sorry... I'm just..."  
Isobel nodded. "Angry? Hurt? Confused? Welcome to the club Max. You'll  
find a list of other partcipants in this club, and we leave chocolate mints on   
your pillow."  
"Is" he warned.  
"Let me name a few, Michael, Maria, Me, Kyle" She paused. " Liz."  
Max snapped his head up to look at her the darkness in his eyes  
somthing she had never seen there before. However she rasied her chin   
in defiance.  
"You forgot Tess." Max's voice was low and raw.  
Isobel laughed without humour. " Oh yes. God forbid I forget Tess eh Max?"  
She turned and walked away from him, slamming the door shut behind her.  
Max paced around the room, letting his thoughts run in a jilting, stream of  
consciousness. Why would Liz say that...Aliens had killed Alex, why would  
she look at Tess. Why would Kyle agree with her.  
There was only one way to sort it out.  
He had to see Liz.  
  
Crashdown.  
  
Liz lay down on the floor, not wanting to move from the spot she was in.  
She knew what said was irrational, that Alex couldn't have been murdered  
but some part of her knew. The same part that knew she loved Max and couldn't  
have him. The same part that had disliked Tess since the day she had arrived   
in Roswell.  
She had to figure it out.  
She picked her self up off the floor and looked out side. The rain had lessened   
slightly but its crispness would clear her head. She pushed the receipt into her  
pocket and pulled open the door. She locked it behind her and walked off into   
the night.  
The hands that grabbed her from behind had given no warning. The snake like  
tone of the voice that whispered in her ear chilled her to the bone. And the hand  
that lay across her abdomen was wet, and icy. She felt the pain rip through her.  
and she felt warmth. The person dropped on the floor and she looked up at   
the one person, she hated more that anybody.  
  
Max pulled up in his jeep just in time to see an ambulence pull away from the   
Crashdown. He saw the blood on the floor and then he saw Mr. Parker  
standing infront of the cafe.  
"Mr. Parker?"  
He looked up at Max his forhead lined with a frown.  
"Max?"  
"What's wrong?"  
When he didn't answer Max took a step back. Mr Parker looked up at him  
and tears crept over his cheeks.  
"Someone hurt her Max, some sick bastard hurt my baby girl."  
"What happened?" When he didn't answer Max grabbed his arm and shook him  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"Stabbed, it looks like she was stabbed."  
Max ran away from the man and got into the jeep heading for Michael's house.  
He punched in his number on the cell phone and waited anxiously for it to be  
answered.  
"Guerin"  
"Michael it's Max, is Maria with you?"  
"Maxwell what's wrong?"  
"Is she?" Max's tone is urgent.  
"Yeah, Mrs DeLuca had to go out."  
"Listen I am coming to pick you two up now, I'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
Max cut the call before Michael could answer back and concentrated on driving  
to Michael's.  
  
  
Maria and Michael were already waiting when Max pulled up. They jumped in the  
jeep and Max drove on, heading for the hospital.  
"What's going on Max?" Maria clutched his shoulder from the back seat  
"It's Liz."  
"What do you mean 'it's Liz'??" Her voice and hysteria going up several notches  
"She's had an accident, I'm not sure yet."  
Max heard Maria gasp as if all of the wind had been knocked out of her and it  
was scilence that was thier company for the remainder of the journey.  
  
Hospital.  
  
" Okay we have a weak pulse, but the wound has been stitched up, we're pumping  
in the blood, and we have fixed the hepatic artery that the knife severed.  
She has some head trauma and I'm not sure when she is going to wake up."  
The doctor stood infront of Mrs Parker. Like Liz she had been blunt and too the  
point when she'd asked for the whole truth about her baby girl. The doctor  
was surprised she didn't do more than reel on her feet. Most parents men and women  
would have fallen down at less.  
The doors burst open and Max, Maria and Michael came running down the corridor  
towards Mrs Parker.  
"Mrs Parker?" gasped Maria  
Mrs Parker took Maria in her arms and held her. " Shes ok, but their not sure  
when she's going to wake up."  
Michael grabbed Max's arm as it looked like he might fall down anysecond.   
Mrs Parker looked up at Max. "Oh Max I am glad you're here and you Michael.  
you are such good boys."  
Maria looked at Mrs Parker. "Are we allowed to see her?"  
"One at a time, and only for 15 minutes. Why don't you go first Maria honey."  
Maria looked at Max. "No I think Max should go first."  
  
15 minutes later Max came out his face ashen. He shook his head slightly  
and hugged Maria. She went in and a short time later Michael took his turn.  
When he turned the handle he was suprised to see Liz standing by the window looking  
out at the hospital grounds. He shut the door and the stood back when he  
saw Liz's prone body lying as if in state on a hospital guerny face ashen nothing  
moving except the rise and fall of her chest.  
Liz by the window turned and looked at him and Michael sat down quickly in  
the chair that had appeared at his knees.  
"Are you a ghost?" Michael's voice was tentative and quiet as if he was afraid  
of waking the sleeping Liz.  
Liz laughed humourlessly and looked at Michael. "I'm not dead Michael. I'm   
in coma."  
"Then why..."Michael waved his hand at the sleeping Liz and then at the figure  
in front of him.  
"I need your help." 


	2. Break and Enter

Ok this is part two, i couldn't resist. I am not sure where this is going to end   
but i will keep going until someone stops me, i get bored or someone begs! hee  
hee.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I do not own  
any rights on then they all belong to Jason Katmis.  
Lyrics reproduced without permission.   
Lyrics with  belong to moi.   
Please email @ Planet_Starbucks@hotmail.com if you want to comment, or   
review! Thankyou.  
  
* I need you to take my hand,  
I need you to understand,  
I feel an emptiness in my mind  
I feel that you can help me find  
What complicated devesation  
I can't help but surrender to.*  
  
  
Michael looked at Liz incredulously.  
"My help?"  
Liz nodded.  
"You sure 'cos like Maxwell is out there and I sure that he can help you be...."  
"He's too close Michael." She smiled again without any real pleasure " Besides  
I happen to know your investigative skill are finely honed. You are the most objective  
in this Michael"  
Michael met Liz's eyes and smiled remembering. Liz sobered first.  
"I'm not sure you are gonna want to help me though?"  
"It's to do with Alex isn't it?"  
Liz nodded. " I would do it my self but" she gestured to the body lying  
on the bed. "You can get into places I can't. At the moment I can only get  
to places I know."  
Michael nodded and the next few minutes they discussed what Michael was   
looking for. At the moment the decision was to go to Alex's and check his   
computer files and see if he had a diary of sorts. All too soon the 15 mins was  
up and Michael stood to leave."  
"Michael? Max is going to tell Isobel to see if she can reach me through a   
dream walk." She looked down. " Don't let her. She doesn't need that kind of  
pressure right now, and there are things that I havn't figured out yet, I don't  
want her to know prematurely."  
Michael nodded confirmation and turned to go. The he looked back at Liz.  
"Even though you are supposed to be against us in the investigation you still  
worry about Isobel, Max and I. Thank you Liz."  
"Tell Maria I'm gonna be ok yeah?"  
Michael closed the door and Liz was left alone.  
  
Evans' House.  
  
*Baby do you know what you did today?  
  
Baby do you know what you took away?  
  
You took the blue out of the sky  
My whole life changed when you said goodbye  
and I keep cryin'.....crying.  
.......  
I wish I never saw the sunshine  
and if I never saw the sunshine baby  
then maybe I wouldn't mind the rain*  
  
Isobel lay on her bed, the strains of Beth Orton floating over her  
surrounding her with their warmth and security, reminding her of Alex.  
And what Liz said.  
Now she could look back objectively she could see the reasoning in her  
argument, as string as the evidence was.  
  
She picked up the c.d case and pulled out the sleeve.  
She ran her eyes over the credits until she spotted somthing that she thought  
was interesting.  
  
"Gender is just an excuse, relationships shouldn't just be an excuse,   
love is often an excuse, although sometimes these excuses are all we   
have to hold onto, death is the reason and living is the celebration."  
  
She smiled and thought sarcastically that she should show that to Max  
sometime. She sobered up and realised that the 8 of them, Alex included  
had not been celebrating thier life. They had been living in fear, and anxiety  
and hatred. Even Jim Valenti.  
She was broken from her reverie by the phone wringing and by the time  
the phone call was over the c.d. case lay forgotten on her desk, her chair  
swinging and silence filled the room as the music came to a stop.  
  
The Whitman's house.  
  
Michael had left Maria at the hospital with the distraught Max. He climbed into  
Alex's bedroom window quietly. He mused silently that he seemed to be making  
a habit of this breaking-and-entering lark.  
He powered up Alex's computer and looked hastily around the room while it booted  
up. The screen flickered white and then red as his desktop loaded and finally   
finished, resting, patiently waiting for the typed command.  
Michael scanned the computer files and then smiled. Bingo.  
Clicking on the file that was named 'Alex' he grinned as what looked to be diary  
entrys. It made sense that Alex would keep his diary on a computer just as it  
made sense Liz would keep her Journal in a funky old book.  
He inserted a disk and clicked the download button. Taking out that disk he put   
in another and did the same and then erased the files on the computer, he didn't  
want anyone else finding them. He looked around quickly but couldn't find any  
thing else of interest until he spotted a file called 'Theories' he copied it the   
same way as he had the diaries and then powered down quickly.   
He was just about to leave when he spotted Alex's bass acoustic. An urge ran through  
him as powerful as a vision and he grabbed it before checking that he hadn't  
left any visible marks. Erasing his fingerprints from the room he clicked the   
window back into place and locked it heading off towards the hospital. 


	3. Dream walking.

Ok, thank you all who have reviewed my first two chapters  
that was really nice of you. This one won't be as exciting because of   
its poly-filler similarities!!! hee hee  
Again i don't own em, never will.  
  
Isobel propped herself in the chair hoping that by some great miracle   
keeping absolutly still, would make it easier to go to sleep.  
Hope regarding this matter was obviously futile.  
She looked around at her fellow waiters. Mr and Mrs Parker were sleeping  
resting against each other.  
Max was by the window, looking out over the darkened sky. His head rested  
against the cool glass and patches of steam clouded it where his warm breath  
hit it. Maria was sat in a corner, hunched in her seat. She'd hugged her knees  
to her chest and was idly mouthing the words she and Alex had written a   
fortnight ago. She caught her self and looked up guiltily, red staining her cheeks.  
Kyle sat on the floor, meditating. Isobel rolled her eyes and looked over at Tess  
who was staring at Max, obviously not liking the way things were going.  
All in all, a wary peace had settled over the waiting area tinged with an air  
of expectancy, waiting for Liz.  
Isobel sat back in her chair and let her thoughts wander. As usual she hit upon  
Alex, her favourite musing subject these days. She missed him. The pain was   
blunt now, not as sharp as it had been when she'd first found out. She grimaced  
as her thoughts connected sharp with knife and knife with Liz, lying just a few   
feet away. The police had already been by, making inquiries into Liz's attacker.  
Who was it? When did it happen? Did Liz have any enemies?  
Michael had told her not to do the dream walk on Liz. He'd been so adament and  
that tempted her even more.  
Just a peek, she thought. Just a peek.  
  
/The place is dark, and cold. Isobel can feel the air clamouring to be near her  
skin, to warm its self against her. She starts to walk, but she doesn't know which  
way is forward or which way shes going. A large peice of wood stops her walk  
and she gropes in the darkness for any sign to go round it. A cool brass handle   
fills her grasp and she turns it, throwing light upon her. She steps into a dimly  
lit corrider. Its not long. Pine doors gleam under the lights and beautiful red   
walls give an impression of coziness and stability. Doors line the corridor. She  
can't tell how many there are from here but she can see that each one has a   
name plaque on the front. Dark carpet under her shoes muffles her steps as she  
reaches the first door. Alex  
Isobel turns the handle, dreading what she will see.  
Liz is sat at a table in the crashdown. Photo's are peiced around her and she's   
strumming Alex's Bass acoustic. Tears run down her face and she places the   
guitar aside. She looks up suddenly as black envelops her and then a spot  
slices through the dark. Alex is stood behind her and he looks up at Isobel.  
Isobel trys to get into the room but she's stopped by the look on Liz's face.  
Whereever she is, Isobel knows that she does not want to join these two in  
that room. The door disappears and red wall replaces where the door once  
was. Turning she see's another room. Maria. She tries the handle but the door  
doesn't budge. There is a peep hole on the door and she looks into it seeing only  
pictures of Liz and Maria growing up. They are not important to Liz right now.  
The next room displays her name. She looks inside and she sees her self and  
Alex dancing at the prom. It's a song she'll never forget. Then Alex is gone  
and Isobel watches herself alone. She see's Max, but he looks older and when  
she looks back on her self she herself is older. Liz is standing by them and  
crying also looking older. She watches as she dies in Max's arms as he trys  
to save her. Then the picture disappears and the wall meets to fill the gap.  
Looking ahead she sees three more doors. Turning to the one on her right  
she looks at name. Tess. The door is bound with police tape and chains and   
locks.   
Ahead of her is Max's door. On her sides Kyle and Michael. Isobel puts out  
her hand to Michael's door and sees a book, a diary and Michael. Then she   
sees Michael his hands outstrectched weilding the most incredible powers  
Isobel knew of, stronger than Max, stronger than herself and Tess.  
Kyle next.  
His door is more like a window, and she sees Liz and Kyle in bed, Liz is   
sobbing and Kyle has his arm round her. She sees flashes and then   
Liz is dancing from the Max from her room, spinning round and round.  
Liz and Max are married, they are happy, so happy, spinning then destruction  
replaces it, bombs, Michael and herself lie dead, Kyle is sobbing and Max is  
entering a place. The door closes and Isobel is left with Max's door.  
It slid open on Liz, standing still and waiting she stepped out.  
"Isobel."  
"Liz."  
"So, you know now."  
Isobel looked confused then concentrated on what she had seen. " That you   
didn't really sleep with Kyle?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't understand why"  
"Max used the Granolith to come back in time. He told me I had to change the  
future."  
"Why?"   
"He told me if I let him love me, then Tess would leave, and earth would be  
defenceless. Because of our happiness, people would die, you would die."  
"So you gave him up?" The first tint of emotion entered their conversation.  
"Yes" Liz looked away and when she met Isobels eyes again they hers were  
wet with tears. "This is why I didn't want a dream-walk. You can't tell Max."  
"I have to!"   
"No."   
Isobel turned away frustrated. "Are you coming back? Are you going to wake   
up?"  
"I don't know yet."  
Isobel gasped the force of what Liz had said a blow to her middle. "Why?"  
"Max has no love for me. What use is my life now?"/  
Isobel woke up with a start. Touching her cheek she pulled away fingers wet  
with tears. Max looked over at her.  
"Well?" Expectancy and false cheerfullness laced his tone with bitterness.  
Isobel looked down. "She doesn't know if she's coming back." Her voice was  
low but Maria overheard. She made a low sound in her throat and looked   
at Isobel.  
"Why did she say that?"  
More tears fell from Isobel's eyes mirroring Liz's pain. " She said, she has  
nothing to live for."  
Maria and Max both groaned. Maria stood and took Max in a hug, their  
grief keening in the sobs they choked out.  
  
  
When Michael got out of the lift he headed straight for Liz's room. He didn't  
even stop for Maria, he just shut the door and locked it.  
Again the two Liz's occuppied the room. One was curled up in a corner on the  
floor, the other in the bed.  
As he came in Liz's head rose and she looked at him. Her solemn eyes wide.  
"Did you find anything?"  
Michael nodded. "Yeah but I need access to a secure computer."  
Liz nodded then looked at the guitar. "Why did you bring that?"  
"Impulse." Michael looked down at the guitar in his hand.  
Liz frowned. "Can you remove the back panel without damaging the rest of it?"  
Michael nodded and ran his hand along the seam where the two peices met.  
He gently pulled apart the guitar and looked up surprised when he saw a   
manuscript and some floppy disks taped to the back panel. He put the main  
body of the guitar down and out fluttered a photo of Liz, Kyle and Maria  
with targets about their heads. On the back it said "Her Plan."  
Liz looked over at him but Michael just shrugged. He didn't know who  
she was. Michael stuffed the photo in his pocket and looked up at Liz.  
"Liz. Am I the only one to see you.?"  
Liz nodded. "So far."  
He paused and looked down. "Did you make it that way?"  
"I chose for you to see me yes." Micahel felt self importance swell his  
chest momentarily. Liz caught the action and smiled.  
"Michael, did you always worry about your powers being less than the others?"  
Michael looked away. Liz knew she had hit a raw spot but she didn't feel she  
had much time. "You shouldn't. We believe in you. Maria, Kyle, me. Even the  
others do. In their own way. You shouldn't doubt your self."  
Liz shook herself wondering where this sudden need for a heart to heart  
with Michael had come from.  
For a moment Michael thought he saw sadness line Liz's face and he opened  
his mouth to say somthing when the door lock turned and the handle was  
pushed down. Isobel pushed the door open, looked at Liz on the bed,   
Michael and then gawped at Liz on the floor.  
"Oh my God." 


	4. True Revelations

Ok i am sorry it has been awhile since this chapter and the last one but  
there has been a bit of trouble with my uploads and i did'nt want to risk  
losing a chapter like i did before. So i hope this is ok.  
Oh yeah i don't own these peeps, i am merely a pretentious wannabe   
who attempts to write hee hee.  
  
"Isobel?? Isobel?" Michael's voice broke through her shock  
"Isobel will you shut the goddamned....." Michael's voice faded as Isobel moved  
forwards and Maria and Max followed. Liz looked over at Michael, her face a   
picture of utter sadness.  
  
Max's broke the blanket of quiet that had settled over the five. He looked at the  
body on the bed and the dressed mobile Liz infront of him. He raised pained chocolate  
eyes to meet Liz's and she almost looked away at the depth of feeling in them.  
"You're....dead?" His voice shook  
There was a hesitant pause in which everybody seemed to take a deep breath, even  
Michael.  
"No."  
With this everyone seemed to break free from the imposing bindings of silence.  
With a motion of his hand Michael closed the door and Isobel and Maria moved further  
into the room smiling.  
"How can we see you? How is it we didn't see you before.?" Isobel asked over Maria's  
mutterings of out of body experiences and exlcamations of surprise. Michael went over  
to her and placed his arm around her effectively silencing her monologue with his touch.  
"I'm not sure, I just know Michael was able to see me first."  
Liz could see that Max had questions but she forestalled them with a look of her eyes.  
They were private and were'nt really up for public discussion.  
All eyes turned to Michael when she mentioned his name and he shrugged concscious   
of all the looks.  
"I'm just playing Mr. Invesitgator for Liz"  
Maria's eyes grew wide and angry."Without me? We always invesitgate together   
Michael. We're Mulder and Scully remember?"  
"When you are doing the bidding of a comatose person then you don't tend to clue a lot  
of people in." Maria silenced in his arms.  
"You're investigating Alex's death." Max's voice was low and neutral.  
"Yeah well Maxwell, I figured that one person has already got hurt doing this solo." He  
paused and looked around the room. "We all need answers."  
Maria slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.  
"I think Michael is right." Michael's face lit up in pleased surprise at Maria's words  
which he quickly curbed into his usual manly façade. Liz and Max caught the look  
and smiled at each other quickly.  
"I think we should all just put aside our differences and help each other." Maria continued  
The five looked at each other.  
"Oh we should get Kyle on this." Isobel stated.  
Liz shook her head. "He's not part of the original 6. I feel what ever happened started  
before he got involved.  
Max looked at Liz. "What about Tess?"  
Liz hung her head a second then looked up. "I don't trust her Max. I can't place it  
it's just a gut instinct."  
Max nodded looking resigned. "Fair enough."  
  
  
Max had driven back to his home and collected note-pads, pens and Isobel's  
lap top. He came back and found the two girls and Michael in the waiting room.  
They got up when they saw him and moved as one towards Liz's room.  
They locked the room and the three aliens sealed it to prevent unwanted visitors.  
Sitting in a circle beside Liz's hospital bed they looked at each other.  
Michael was seated nearest Liz's bed and slipped the extra copys of the disks  
into a small slit in the mattress and sealed it inconspicously so that no one would  
notice. He handed Isobel the other disks.  
"Right I think it would bebest if Isobel stayed here with me to work on the disks  
and the manuscript. Max, Michael, Maria, you're out in the field.  
They all grinned, excitement running through then as the adrenaline started to work.  
"I think that you should all become different people tonight. Just in case."  
Michael grinned. "Maxwell, do the honours."  
Michael held his hands palm up as did Maria. Liz caught Max's eye and he winked   
at her.   
"Michael, why don't you do it?" Michael smiled and waved his hands over their  
palms and then did the same to himself. They all gasped as the power tingled  
in their fingers and then they grinned.  
Michael stood and held out a hand to Max and Maria."Let's go."  
He looked at Liz and then followed the others out of the room.  
  
Some hours later.  
  
"Hey Liz I think I found something." Isobel looked up from her laptop.  
"What is it?"  
"It's at the bottom of his last diary entry- It's some sort of code."  
Liz picked up the manuscript that she had been working on for the past couple of hours.  
They held a page of it next to the code she saw at the bottom and the key to the  
translation appeared on the computer screen. Isobel and Liz both looked at the screen  
in shock then gave little screams and got to work on decoding the manuscript.  
  
Michael,Maria and Max were driving to the Crashdown to look over all the things Liz  
had collected there. So far, they had no clues or leads, to work on.  
As Max drove he noticed Maria's hand creep forward and slide into Michael's.  
He only wished that he could find some answers so that he could help Liz.  
For the next couple of hours they looked throught the weighty piles of evidence in   
Liz's room. Max walked over to her bed and looked over the pictures scattered there.  
As he picked up a picture of Alex and Leanna he slumped against the bed as a rush  
of images burned through his mind. Maria and Michael looked over at him and rushed  
to sit next to him. As she leaned in to see if he was ok she gasped as he ran his hand   
over the picture revealing somthing almost too believable.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere out in the desert.  
  
The small blonde haired figure looked around in the darkness.  
"Hello? Hello? is anyone here?"  
"So you come Ava." A dark voice, darker then the desert shivered around Tess.  
"The name is Tess."  
"That is not important, What is important is securing the rest of the Royal Four" The  
voice stopped. "And destroying the remaining 2 humans."  
"The girl isn't dead."  
The voice sharpened its coldness even more so, biting into Tess's skin.  
"The King healed her before? It's protecting her now?"  
Tess nodded. "It seems that way."  
"We have already lost one King, Kivar does not want to lose another.Are you sure that  
your plan is in operation? The destinies, as you call them, They believe?"  
Tess grinned."What reason do they have to doubt them?"  
"Well it is part truth. You were married. Ava, Zan. Rath and Valandra." The voice  
gained shape and form as a man stepped infront of Tess.  
"But love Tess?" He drawled her name with contempt." Not even you can fabricate  
that."  
Tess looked up and met his eye challengely "What about Liz?"  
"Well what about her?"  
"Do I have to clean up your messes as well as Kivars?"  
The man's eyes narrowed."If I can't kill his soulmate, then neither can you."  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Liz? got anything yet?" Isobel frowned over her half completed section.  
Liz shook her head."The words soulmates and protect keep coming up."  
Liz paused. "Listen, I know you trust Tess, but I....don't. Do you think you could   
ring Michael and Maria and ask them to check her room out?"  
"I'll ring them Liz, but only because you are trapped here." Isobel frowned.  
"Thank you."  
  
Michael slid the case shut on Maria's phone. "Liz wants us to go to Kyle's house."  
Max looked up. "Why? To tell Kyle?"  
"No-to look for clues."  
"I won't go." Max looked ahead.  
"Max have you ever considered the possibility that Liz might give up? The your   
belief that the Royal four are sacred and can do no wrong could cost her her life?  
Max as a leader you have to consider ALL of the possibilites. Now you have to   
face the fact that she may be right" Maria turned on him letting all her anxieties   
about Liz show on her face.  
Michael frowned. "What do you mean give up? Give up the search?"  
Maria looked at him. "Give up living Michael. She told Isobel that she has nothing  
left to live for anymore."  
Max sighed and then got into the jeep the others followed him heading for the Valenti's  
  
They pulled up outside the one storey house half an hour later. The house was dark  
and it showed no signs of life. They left the jeep a couple of houses down the street and slipped  
out heading for Kyle's old room.  
They entered quickly and quietly, Michael efficiantly disabling the alarm. They moved  
towards Tess's room light from Max's palm showing the way.  
Maria immediatly headed for the desk, moving things carefully in a practised way that  
showed she had done this thing before. Max stood guard ouside in the hall and Michael  
by the front door. They were trusting her with this mission.  
Her hand brushed somthing smooth and hard and faintly warm. She scrabbled around for it  
and picked up something that looked remarkably like the device the hologram of Isobel's  
and Max's real mother had come from. She closed her eyes and sighed as she found the  
device with her hands. Immediatly a picture sprang from it and Maria saw a woman  
who looked remarkably like Isobel. Then she began to speak. By the time she had  
finished Maria was sat on the floor, shaking with shock, the device in her pocket.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Soul mates and Saviours

I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this and I hope that   
you will like this ending. Its been brilliant to have such support. Again thankyou.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Minutes later Max had entered the room to see Maria on the floor still shaking. He'd helped   
her up and they'd made a hasty exit, narrowly missing the Sherrif as he'd pulled round the   
corner of the drive.  
They'd made for the hosptial at Maria's almost hysterical insistence. They'd dropped her  
off and she'd told the two male aliens to go off back to Liz's too see if they could find  
anything else. Max pulled out the picture from his pocket and looked at it,dread filling  
his heart. It had to be doctored. There was no way that Tess would trick them like that.  
  
Maria raced along the corridors sliding to a stop outside Liz's room. She knocked and Isobel  
let her in.  
Without saying a word she placed the object she had pilfered from Tess's room on the floor.  
She waved her hand over it and let Isobel's mother enter the room.  
"Valandra, Zan, my children. Ava, Rath. I know that if you are seeing this message then   
Naseto has not gotten to you. I wish with all of my heart that I could be there to   
see you grow and learning how to use your gifts. I feel I must explain why you were  
sent to earth and the reason is simple. If you had not been sent to earth in the form  
of these Humans then our planet would have no hope. A man called Kivar rules our  
planet and we live in terror and fear. I can only hope that his race- the Skins have not  
found you. On our earth, Valandra and Rath, Zan and Ava you were married. But your   
marriages were not of love, but of diplomacy. I know you all had your loves. 6 years  
before you are to emerge from the pods, we are sending your soulmates to earth in the  
form of humans. They are to be your saviours. With your soul mates then you   
are to mate and produce a race of children who will establish rule again on Antar.  
I am afraid that the second group of of pods we sent down with you may have been   
breached. They are faulty, defiled by Naseto. I am not sure which Ava sits here watching  
this message as we are not sure who he has corrupted. I can only   
hope that Ava is true and pure in your hearts. This is your destiny. To protect Earth  
until your offspring are born and can free Antar. My children, you know who your   
soulmates are. Should be of doubt there is one way to tell. Concentrate your energies  
at the base of their spine, the small of their backs. A small oval glow should appear there.  
This is your conformation."She paused and smiled sadly. "The stars bless you my children."  
  
As the image faded Maria looked at Isobel and Liz. Both were crying.  
"That was the true message? Naseto was evil?" Isobel looked up at Maria."Where  
did you find this?"  
"In Tess's room. Tess's pod must have been defiled by Nasteo. It's Ava who should  
be with us." Maria paced the room excitedly. Isobel slumped against the wall. Her hand  
fell on the photo of Alex, Maria, Liz and Kyle and their repsective targets. A light  
started around her hand and she picked up the photo looking at the back. Instead  
of reading "Her plan" it now read "Tess's plan" Now they had their answers. Tess was   
the killer.  
Maria proceeded to tell Isobel about the photo in Liz's room, and they were about to ring   
Michael when a beeping alerted them to Liz's prone figure. Maria ran over to Liz as  
Isobel hid all of their evidence behind a chair. Sounding the call button Isobel released  
the lock on the door as Liz's heart moniter showed a flat line. Doctors ran in shouting  
terse orders to nurse's and Isobel held Maria back. They were ushered out of the room  
to sit beside a worried Mr and Mrs Parker.  
  
  
Max directed the jeep back towards Liz's house. They were just pulling up outside  
the Crashdown when Michael nudged Max's side.  
"Notice anyone Maxwell?"  
Max looked about. Surely enough his eyes settled on Tess and a strange man who   
were walking in their direction.  
"Now would be as good a time as any to figure out if it really is her in the picture."  
Max looked toward Michael, unsure. Michael nodded understanding the regret of  
discovering Tess's involvment in the whole scheme.  
They got out of the jeep and moved towards Tess and the stranger. In the dark it   
was hard to see who the person was but it looked strangly like......no, Michael thought  
we killed him?  
Max had obviously noticed the resemblence the man had to Nikolas and he'd tensed.  
"Tess? What are you doing with him?" Max reached out a hand to her.  
Michael noticed Tess smile a little and the next thing he knew he was being thrown  
backwards and down onto the ground. He felt something crunch beneath him and then   
a searing warmth. Out of blurred vision he saw Max take Nikolas out, the wisps of his  
skin husk floating down to settle beside him.   
His vision went black and he shook his head to clear it. Tess and Max appeared in the   
picture Max had tied her to the jeep with some tow rope he had in the back. Michael's  
vision went black again and quickly came back to see Max's eyes close to his face.  
He could see Max's mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying over the   
roaring in his ears. He smiled up at Max and gripped his arm. His eyes fluttered shut  
and he could feel Max shaking him as his life exploded into white.  
  
Michael forced open his eyes and then quickly shut them again from the white.   
Tentativly opening them again he blinked and groped for walls. There were no limits to   
this white place. Suddenly an electric force pulsed through his body and he collapsed  
onto what seemed to be the floor. Again the feeling pulsed through him and looked up  
gasping seeing Maria. He reached out for her only to watch her be replaced with Liz  
then Kyle and then Alex. This time the feeling rocketed through his body and he   
cried out the white place fading into black.  
  
"Michael? MICHAEL?"  
Max anxiously pulled him onto his side and noticed the pool of blood mixed with slivers of   
glass. Tess tried to free herself from the bonds that Max had secured her with but he  
looked up and she stopped struggling. Placing his hand over the wound he felt the   
scratch of glass against his palm bringing blood to the surface. His blood mixed with   
Michael's and power rocked him as he sent all his healing gift into Michael. He saw  
Michael's body twitch and sent the power again and he gasped. Sending it one last   
time he put all of his energy into it and heard Michael roar.  
Max looked over at Michael and watched his eyes fly open.  
"Geez Maxwell, what did you hit me with?" He rubbed his back and smiled when he felt  
the pain go. Then he sat bolt upright.  
Max looked at him with alarm and held out his hand to help him up and he felt a jolt of  
electricity. Michael looked up at him  
"Maxwell, do you ever remember a time when I could heal myself?" Michael's tone was   
urgent and Max didn't understand it.  
"What do you mean? You've never been able to heal, not even us."  
Michael took Max's bleeding hand and waved his own hand over it. The cut was removed  
the skin repaired.  
Max looked up at Michael surprised.  
"What did you do to me Maxwell?"  
  
  
At the hosptial Maria sat quietly silent tears running down her face. Isobel took her  
hand and they sat still, both not daring to move should it affect Liz. Finally Maria  
looked up at Isobel.  
"It was Tess, wasn't it. That killed Alex?"  
Isobel nodded.  
"Do you...do you think that Alex was...." She trailed off unable to complete the sentence.  
"My soulmate?" Isobel finished for her. She looked down. "Yes."  
" I wonder who the others are?"  
Isobel smiled ironically. "I should think that was obvious."  
Maria looked down. "What about Kyle? I mean his feelings for Tess are sisterly."  
Isobel sat quietly for a few moments. "Maybe he is Ava's."  
The both sat deep in thought for a few moments before Isobel spoke again.  
"You know what the worst thing about this is?" She didn't wait for Maria to answer.  
"Liz gave up her soulmate so that a murderer could stay."  
Maria looked at Isobel. " I don't think she knows that she is Max's soulmate."  
"Well they should be here soon."  
Isobel looked up and her grasp on Maria's hand tightened.  
"I know." 


	6. Always

Ok this should be the last chapter, maybe there will be an epilogue i dunno.  
i know nothing!!!!!! argh!! Im not even writing this anymore! Its out of my control.  
  
  
Max and Michael and Tess arrived at the hospital in what seemed like seconds  
after Isobel's call. Michael had insisted that Max try and blow somthing up   
before they went, just to see if the exchange of powers had gone both ways.  
It had but it hadn't been an exchange. Max and Michael now both had the same  
gifts. Max couldn't figure out how it had happened but they didn't have time to   
think about it.   
Liz was dying.  
Time seemed to slow down as he, Michael and a bound Tess made their way  
to the room that Liz had occupied. As he moved down the corridor he saw Maria  
and Isobel stand.  
"Where is she?" Max looked at Maria  
"She's in theatre Max, her heart stopped."  
Max sank into the chair that Isobel had just vacated. Michael wrapped his arms  
around Maria and Tess stood trying to escape Isobel's angry gaze.  
Maria looked at Isobel. "Isobel, I think we should show them."  
Michael looked down at the young woman in his arms. "Show us what?"   
Isobel took Max's hand and pulled him up. Motioning to Tess, Michael and   
Maria they slipped into an empty room and locked the door.  
They all sat in silence as they watched the message from their home planet.  
They all noticed Tess look down at the mention of corruption.  
When it had finished Max looked over at Tess.  
He stood, his body visibly shaking with rage.  
"You." He stopped two feet infront of her.  
"You, lied to me. You forged messages from my mother" He spat the words out.  
"You manipulated me. You ruined the lives of four innocent people. And you  
have destroyed the lives of two of them." He paused and looked away unable to  
stand the sight of her.  
"And you did it for what? Tell me Tess. Tell me why you killed Alex. Tell me  
why you wanted to destroy Earth?"  
"I did it for Kivar. I remember him. I love him."  
"And what about Liz?" His voice lowered to a whisper. Michael took both   
Maria's and Isobel's hand.  
"She was in the way. She would have stopped you from coming home.So  
Nikolas tried to kill her. But don't feel too bad Max, when you saved her before  
you stopped her from dying completely." Maria stepped forward.  
"Do you know what she told Isobel,Tess? She said that she didn't have anything  
worth living for, if Max couldn't love her."  
Tess smiled and Max slammed her small body up against the wall.   
"I should kill you now and send your remains back to Kivar. But instead I think I shall  
just send you back."  
Max watched Tess's eyes fill with fear.  
"No you can't Max, who will protect earth?"  
"We have Ava."  
"No Max please?"  
"My decision is final." He looked about the room. "Does anyone else object."  
No voice filled the room in that moment and Tess wailed in denial.  
"Do you know what I pity you for Tess?" Max let her go and walked away.  
"You weren't even created to be what you are. You were corrupted by an outside  
force, You couldn't have stopped your self even if you wanted to."  
With that Max walked out. Slamming the door behind him. Tess looked round  
at the three people in the room.  
"I suggest you leave. Go home, or leave town. I don't care which but if your not  
gone in the morning, Max and I will come for you." Michael looked dispassionatly  
at Tess. She looked at them once and then ran for the door and went off in the   
opposite direction to Max.  
Isobel looked at Michael and Maria. "I think that you should do that test Michael."  
She smiled.  
Michael walked over to Maria and looked into her eyes for permission.  
In that second Isobel knew that she couldn't doubt that they were soulmates.  
Maria lifted the back of her shirt slightly and Michael pressed his palm to the small of  
her back. Closing his eyes he let all his power flood her gently.  
Maria rocked on her heels and closed her own eyes. When Michael finally removed  
his palm a small oval glowed from the small of Maria's back. Michael sighed and pulled  
her into his arms.  
"What Michael, is it there? Did it work?"  
Isobel chuckled." Michael tell her you big fool!"  
Michael opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course, who else would put up with your   
nagging?"  
Maria gasped and Isobel shut the door on the two, who were acting exactly how fate  
had designed them too. With a small amount of regret she thought of Alex and how  
they could be sharing that feeling too.  
  
  
Max sat beside Liz in her room. They had removed her from Theatre an hour ago  
and they had only just let him in to see her. Although she had survived the operation  
to repair more damage to her stab wound, the doctor had been hasty in his affirmation  
that Liz might not survive the rest of the night.  
He had lost so much, so recently, he didn't think he could lose Liz as well.  
He took her hand and kissed it, softly brushing his lips over the cool skin.  
The room rocked and Max was inside a corridor suddenly. Had he been with Isobel on   
his dream walk he would have recognised the place but it looked odd to him.  
The room disolved into Liz's rooftop balcony and Max watched as Liz danced with  
him. Not him, and older him. He watched himself walk to her window and see Kyle  
and Liz in bed together. He watched Kyle nod and Liz slip into the bed in a towel.  
He watched himself talk with Liz in her bathroom. And then he watched Liz tell him  
that there would never be anyone other than him. He knew all of it then, why Liz  
had pretended to him about Kyle, that Tess would leave and Michael would die, and  
Isobel and how she couldn't let that happen.  
He gasped and then he was back in the hospital room, His lips still pressed to Liz's   
hand.  
"Oh God Liz."  
He laid his head on her stomach and sobbed. All of his grief over the past few months  
spilling out in that moment.  
"Why do you keep doing this Max. You know why I can't be with you."  
He looked up and saw the Image of Liz infront of him.  
"You are my soulmate Liz."  
She smiled sadly "How do I know it's not another fake?"  
"Liz." He stood, suddenly angry. "Why are you giving up? This isn't the Liz Parker I know.  
The one who would fight for her friends name to be cleared. The one who would give  
up her love so that Michael wouldn't die. Liz, Michael did die tonight, and I brought him  
back. Tess is gone."  
"Oh God." She looked everywhere but at him. " Everything I gave up it was for nothing."  
"No Liz." His voice brought her eyes back to him. "We still have Ava."  
The tension in the room rose as they both fought against each other.  
"Come back to me Liz. Please?"  
That was her undoing. She disappeared infront of him and he sank back into the chair.  
His tears flowed steadily down his cheeks and he sobbed against her.   
He felt a hand touch his head and he looked up. A bruised and battered Liz opened her  
eyes and looked at him and smiled.   
"I hope your happy" she smiled through tears as Max brought his mouth gently on hers.  
"Always." 


	7. Honestly Ok and Second chances

Short and sweet should do it right!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST OH NO!  
  
  
  
That summer had been eventful. Max and Michael their new gifts combined  
had healed Liz. Max had revealed the oval on Liz's back and Liz had cried.  
The ovals hadn't gone away and finally the alien men gave into temptation and  
touched these glowing signs.  
The result had been, to say the least, passionate.  
They'd spent the summer looking for Ava and had found her not too far away in  
Arizona. Kyle and Ava had made their discovery of each other and were now  
living together. Tess hadn't been seen since that night and Max had been glad.  
Isobel and Max had compromised and Isobel was to attend UCLA in the autumn.  
Now they all sat, quietly in the Crashdown, reflecting on all they had been told.  
  
"You know what I still find weird?" Ava looked up from the tobasco flavoured  
vanilla icecream she was eating.  
"No whats that?" Max didn't look up from the book he was reading.  
"How you and Michael managed to give each other your powers"  
"I think it had somthing to do with their blood mixing." Liz pulled up a chair   
and sat down. Max looked up and smiled at her.  
"Oh" Ava frowned. "Do you reckon if we all swapped blood that it would work?  
Maria giggled and sat down next to her in the booth. " I dunno Ava, do you  
get alien AIDs?" Ava blushed and muttered somthing about a good point.  
"I think it was accidental" Max said. "I think that we were meant to have different  
powers."  
They sat quietly and then jumped as Michael and Kyle came in from the back   
talking loudly.  
"What are you two talking about?" Maria slipped out of the booth and let Michael  
slid in before sitting on his lap.  
"Oh Kyle's cousin is coming to visit."  
"Luke?" Maria and Liz smiled.  
"Yeah" Kyle nodded and pulled up chair next to Liz.  
"Oh you guys won't know what he looks like" Liz exclaimed and ran out to the back   
room. They all smiled as she came back with a photo clutched in her hand and passed  
it amongst the aliens. Max passed it to Isobel.As her hands clutched the photo  
the Crashdown disappeared from her veiw. Her mother was stood infront of her.  
Luke was stood as he was in the picture and her mother looked from Luke to Isobel.  
"You don't think we didn't prepare for the worst my dear?"  
"He's my......?"  
Her mother nodded and all too quickly the vision faded and she opened eyes to look at  
6 concerned faces.  
"Is? are you ok?"  
"Honestly?" She nodded. "I have a second chance Max." She looked down at the photo in her  
hands.  
Max frowned. "But I though Alex was your soulmate."  
"Our mother prepared for that. She said that Luke is."  
The six looked at each other pleased and confused.  
"I'm okay. Honestly o.k." 


End file.
